Grune
:For the article about the 2011 version of this character, see Grune (2011). Grune (a.k.a. Grune the Destroyer) is an anthropomorphic saber-toothed tiger. He was once a Thundercat. He and Jaga were once close friends and allies, but greed and the hunger for power overtook Grune, and he led a group of marauders and waged a war with the ThunderCats. It was in that war when Jaga faced Grune in hand to hand combat. The two fought, and Jaga was the stronger one. He banished Grune from Thundera in what appeared to be a crystal-like container. Grune found his way to Third Earth and wreaked havoc and despair. It is unknown how long ago this took place on Third Earth as the two Bolkins recited the story, saying it was centuries ago. When Grune died, there was a magical symbol placed on his tomb which prevented his spirit from escaping. When two foolish Bolkins, Hurrick and Bundun, broke the symbol, however, Grune was freed. He swore vengeance on the ThunderCats and Jaga. He wandered to Fire Rock Mountain to gather what Third Earthlings called "Fire Rocks", which were in reality Thundrainium. He used the Thundranium to forge his Spiked Mace (how he managed to do this when Thundranium affects all Thunderians was never explained). Grune attacked the Cats Lair. The ThunderCats tried to use the Sword of Omens to figure out who he was, but the sword showed nothing. It was this episode that first showed Cheetara using her gift of sixth sense, and she was able to retell his history. Since the ThunderCats could not fight a ghost, they needed the help of another ghost, Jaga - which was what Grune had wanted the whole time, a rematch. They fought again, but the Thundranium Mace drained the strength of Jaga, weakening him and turning the battle against him. However, as he was losing, Lion-O gave Jaga the Sword of Omens, and then his own strength, allowing Jaga to defeat Grune once again. Strengths Grune is a fierce and skilled warrior. In hand to hand combat he is very adept and able to use any weapon that he can get his hands on. He also has the strength and agility of a ThunderCat. Since his death, his spirit form grants him even more strength and the ability to materialize and dematerialize as he pleases as well as turn invisible. Despite being a ThunderCat and hailing from Thundera, Grune is seemingly invincible to Thundrainium, a substance which severely weakens all ThunderCats, including the spirit of Jaga. This gives Grune an added advantage. Weaknesses Grune's weakness is his greed and insatiable lust for power. Driven by these vile ambitions, he fails to think things through and lets his emotions get the better of him. This makes him predictable. Weapons and Equipment Grune wields a Spiked Mace which he himself forged out of Thundrainium. This makes it an effective and deadly weapon to use against the ThunderCats. Grune has also been known to use a sword, as seen in ThunderCats Ho! - Part V during his fight with Jaga. Trivia *Despite being a Thunderian, Grune is completely immune to Thundrainium and in fact actually seems to become more powerful from it. The reason for this is never explained. However the Star of Thundera (which Grune knows the location of) has the power to nullify the effects of Thundrainium, but what this entails is anyone's guess. *Grune is said to have been active on Third Earth centuries ago, which would put his fight with Jaga as having taken place even before that despite Jaga not looking any different than he did in the first episode. **It is possible that Thunderians and Third Earth natives measure time differently or centuries must've passed while the ThunderCats made their journey in stasis to Third Earth after Thundera's destruction, while Grune himself made it there first through the power that was used to banish him. **Also of note is that in ThunderCubs - Part I, a young Jaga is shown and it is said that Lion-O was still a cub during this time, which would mean Jaga's fight with Grune took place long after Lion-O's birth despite none of the ThunderCats remembering Grune, but since this episode takes place in season 3 (which had many continuity goofs), any inconsistencies it might present should be considered apocryphal. Appearances 011. The Ghost Warrior 070. ThunderCats Ho! - Part V 112. Return to Thundera - Part II Category:Evil Characters (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Thunderians (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Characters voiced by Bob McFadden